Heaven Sonata
by ZenWilder
Summary: "Oh, Rose," Scorpius tersenyum miring, "aku selalu kehilangan kontrol akan diriku sendiri kalau sedang bersamamu."


Heaven Sonata

A Harry Potter Fan Fiction by Zen Wilder

JKR owns Harry Potter

-oOo-

Rose Weasley menghembuskan napasnya untuk kesekian kalinya pada malam itu. Tangannya menggenggam tongkatnya yang memancarkan cahaya samar dari ujung. Di sampingnya, seorang pria berambut pirang berjalan dengan tubuh tegap. Bahkan, dalam kegelapan malam inipun, ia dapat merasakan kepercayaan diri yang memancar dari rekan patrolinya malam itu.

"Aku bosan."

Rose menoleh, memandang Scorpius Malfoy dengan wajah tanpa minat. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali lelaki itu mengucapkan dua kata yang sama, seolah-olah dengan begitu Rose akan melakukan sesuatu yang menarik hanya demi berhenti mendengar Scorpius mengucapkan hal yang sama kembali.

Rose kembali memalingkan wajahnya, memandang lurus ke depan. Koridor Hogwarts rasanya tak memiliki ujung, karena keduanya sudah berjalan untuk lima belas menit lamanya hanya untuk menyusuri sebuah koridor panjang, lengkap dengan lukisan-lukisan muram pada dindingnya. Andaikan kakinya dapat berbicara, mungkin keduanya akan menjerit tak kuat akan siksaan yan harus dilalui malam ini.

"Aku bosan."

"_Hm_."

"Aku benar-benar bosan, Rose."

"Terserah."

Scorpius mengerutkan bibirnya, terlihat kesal karena tak ditanggapi secara serius oleh gadis berambut merah tembaga di sampingnya. "Ayo lakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

"Seperti apa?"

"Berciuman, barangkali," sahut Scorpius ringan. Cengiran lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Ia menoleh, mendapati wajah Rose kini mengernyit jijik akan ucapan yang baru diucapkan olehnya. "Oke, sori."

"Yeah. Terserahlah."

"Kau tidak lelah?"

Rose menggeleng. Dalam hati, ia mengutuk bibir berisik Scorpius yang tak henti-hentinya berbicara malam itu.

"Kedinginan?"

Rose kembali menggeleng.

"Tapi, _aku_ lelah dan kedinginan."

Rose menghembuskan napasnya keras-keras melalui mulut, sinyal bahwa ia lelah secara mental dan fisik karena diharuskan untuk menanggapi ceracauan konyol Scorpius yang tiada akhir.

"Terserah," kata Rose kembali.

"Ayo ke asrama," ajak Scorpius riang. Lelaki itu membalikkan tubuh tingginya (sesaat, Rose mendecakkan lidahnya kesal mengingat tubuhnya yang sama sekali tidak ideal), mulai berjalan, meninggalkan Rose yang kini berdiri mematung di tempat yang sama. Gadis itu menahan diri mati-matian agar tidak menjerit marah.

"Hei!" Berhasil menemukan suaranya yang tadi tersangkut di tenggorokan, Rose akhirnya menyerukan sesuatu dengan jengkel karena harus menghadapi sikap kekanak-kanakkan Scorpius. Merlin, kalau saja ada alat untuk menunjukkan batas kesabaran seseorang, ia tahu betul kalau alat itu akan menunjukkan angka nol. "Tapi kita belum selesai berpatroli!"

"Aku lelah, Rose," balas Scorpius malas. "Juga kedinginan."

"Terserahmu, Malfoy. Tapi, asal kau tahu saja, ya, aku tak mau terkena masalah karena sikap kekanak-kanakkanmu dengan seenaknya memutuskan untuk kembali ke Asrama tanpa persetujuanku."

Rose membalikkan badannya, mengejar sosok Scorpius yang sudah jauh dari dirinya. Tangan mungilnya mencekal lengan lelaki itu setengah hati, menariknya kembali dengan susah payah. "Merlin," katanya kesal, "kenapa kau tak bisa bersikap dewasa sedikit?"

"Dan, Merlin," kata Scorpius, "kenapa kau tidak memanggilku Scorpius saja?"

Rose mengerutkan keningnya. Ia berusaha untuk mencari-cari hubungan di antara kedua hal tersebut dan tidak menemukan apapun. "Kedua hal itu sama sekali tidak berhubungan."

"Lalu, kenapa?" tanya Scorpius sembari melepaskan lengannya dari cekalan tangan Rose. Kedua tangannya mendorong bahu Rose ke depan dengan lembut, memaksa Rose untuk melangkah. "Ayo, Rosie. Apa arti hidup tanpa resiko?"

"Ketenangan," sahut Rose jengkel. "Kupikir hal itu sudah jelas sekali."

Rose memandang ke belakang, menunggu Scorpius untuk membalas ucapannya. Tak mendapatkan respons, ia mendesah pelan dan, pada akhirnya, berkata, "Oke," katanya dengan berat hati. "Tapi, kalau aku yang ikut-ikutan terkena masalah, itu adalah salahmu."

"Kau harus tahu kalau aku ini pembohong ulung," Scorpius menyeringai. "Oh, aku mengerti. Kau memanfaatkan saat-saat berpatroli untuk berdekatan denganku, kan, Rose?"

"Entah mengapa aku terjebak bersamamu disini," keluh Rose. "Ini sama saja cara untuk menyiksa mentalku."

"Rose Weasley, terkadang kau harus belajar untuk mengakui perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya."

"Scorpius Malfoy, terkadang kau harus belajar untuk mengkontrol mulut sialanmu itu."

"Oh, Rose," Scorpius tersenyum miring, "aku selalu kehilangan kontrol akan diriku sendiri kalau sedang bersamamu."

-oOo-

"Patrolimu semalam menyenangkan?"

Rose mendelik ke arah Lily. "Menyenangkan?" ulang Rose nyaring. Matanya membesar tak percaya. "Menyenangkan, kaubilang? Kau tahu semalam aku berpatroli dengan siapa, Lils."

"_Well_, apa yang salah soal berpatroli dengan Malfoy?"

"Semua yang melekat pada Malfoy terlihat salah."

"Rosie, kau harus mengambil sisi positifnya," ujar Lily kalem. "Maksudku, Rose—"

"Tolong jangan katakan apa-apa."

"—Malfoy _jelas-jelas_ mencintaimu!"

Rose mengernyit. Bagaimanapun, kata terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Lily terasa tidak pada tempatnya. Bagi Rose, kata _cinta_ dan nama _Malfoy_ tak memiliki kecocokan sama sekali. Terlebih, dengan kalimat yang dikatakan barusan oleh Lily, ketidakcocokkan tersebut benar-benar terbukti sepenuhnya.

"Leluconmu itu lucu sekali," tanggap Rose datar. "Sayangnya, aku tak memiliki selera humor yang cukup untuk menertawai leluconmu barusan."

Lily memutar bola matanya. Tangan mungilnya meraih piala, menyesal jus labu yang berada di dalam sana. Menjilat bibir bawahnya, Lily membalas, "Kau tahu kalau itu benar. Bahkan, seluruh sekolah tahu itu benar. Uncle Ron bahkan tampaknya oke-oke saja dengan, kau tahu, masalah antara kau dan Malfoy."

Ayah Rose, Ron Weasley, tidak terlihat _oke-oke_ saja dengan apa yang ia dengar soal Rose dan Scorpius. Begitu mendengar hal itu dari Hugo, James, Albus, Lily, Molly, Fred, serta saudara-saudara Rose lainnya, Mr. Weasley menghadiahkan Rose dengan pelototan mata yang mengerikan, kemudian mendesiskan sesuatu seperti, "Berkencan dengan anak _ferret_ itu? Tak bisa kupercaya, Rose!"

Berbeda jauh dengan tingkah temperamen ayahnya, Hermione Granger (entah mengapa, nama ibunya tak cocok bila disangkutpautkan dengan nama Hermione _Weasley_ bagi Rose) membela Rose dan mengatakan bahwa mengenai pria, Rose bisa mengencani siapapun yang Rose mau tanpa harus mengkhawatirkan pendapat ayahnya yang _sama sekali tidak pengertian_ (Ibunya benar-benar mengatakan hal ini).

"Terserahmu, deh, Lils."

"Merlin," Lily mendesah kesal. "Ada seratus gadis di luar sana yang mau membunuh demi menjadimu, Rose." Tak mendapatkan respons dari Rose yang, entah mengapa, mendadak tertarik dengan _bacon_ di depannya, Lily melanjutkan, "Lagipula, Malfoy itu cukup menawan dan mempesona. Ia pintar, serta selalu bersikap manis kepadamu. Jadi, katakanlah, _apa_ yang salah dari Malfoy?"

"Kalau kau menyukainya, kau bisa mengencaninya. Aku tak masalah dengan hal itu."

"Sayangnya, aku sudah terlanjur cinta kepada Jason dan tampaknya Scorpius tak bisa memalingkan wajahmu darimu meski hanya sedetik," sahut Lily cerdas. "Oh, Rose. Kau tahu tidak? Kemarin sore, Jason mengajakku ke Menara Astronomi, dan…"

Rose tak lagi mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Lily. Tangannya yang memegang garpu menusuk-nusuk daging di depannya tanpa ada selera makan. Melihat hasil karya yang ia hasilkan dengan menggunakan garpu tersebut, nafsu makannya benar-benar hilang total.

Rose menghela napas. Ia melirik ke arah Lily, yang sekarang sudah terdiam (mungkin tengah membayangkan sesuatu mengenai cowok bernama Jason ini) dengan pandangan mata tak fokus. Rose mengernyit. Kalau jatuh cinta membuat seseorang dapat mengkhayalkan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak, Rose bersumpah tidak mau jatuh cinta pada seorangpun.

Gumaman hati Rose soal Aku-tidak-mau-jatuh-cinta-dengan-siapapun-di-dunia-ini dihentikan oleh tepukan ringan yang mendarat pada bahunya, mengejutkan Rose hingga terkesiap kaget.

"Rosie."

Scorpius Malfoy berdiri di sana, tersenyum tipis namun tetap terlihat manis (oke, Rose dengan berat hati mengakui ini. Sialan). Rambutnya pirangnya jatuh ke kening. Kalau Rose adalah bagian dari gadis-gadis yang hidup hanya untuk memuja Malfoy, mungkin Rose kini sudah menjerit dan pingsan di tempat.

Dalam hati, Rose bersyukur tidak menjadi bagian dari gadis-gadis tolol itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rose, berusaha keras mengabaikan Lily yang sibuk menyikutnya, seolah-olah berkata, _Tuh, kan. Apa kubilang tadi?_

"Aku kesulitan mengerjakan _essay_ Astronomiku," ujar Scorpius lamat-lamat. "Apa—uh—kau mau membantuku?"

Wajah Scorpius yang biasanya pucat kini memerah. Kalau situasinya lain, Rose mungkin sudah tertawa atas ekspresi gugup Scorpius sekarang. Ekspresi itu hanya diperlihatkannya beberapa kali. Dua kali ketika ia hendak mengajak Rose ke Hogsmeade, sekali ketika ia dan Rose dalam pertama kali berada dalam ruangan yang sama berdua saja (dan lelaki itu berusaha keras untuk mencari topik pembicaraan yang wajar), serta yang tengah terjadi sekarang.

_Oh, Rose_, gerutu Rose dalam hati, _hebat. Kau bahkan mengingat gerak-gerik lelaki ini_.

"Sori, aku ada urusan dengan Lily malam ini. Urusan yang amat mendesak dan kurasa—"

"Oh, tidak apa-apa," potong Lily cepat-cepat. Wajahnya bersinar dengan antusias. "Tidak apa-apa. Sungguh, _benar-benar_ tidak apa-apa. Silahkan. Aku tak keberatan. Rose _sepenuhnya_ milikmu malam ini."

Rose membelalak, tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Lily barusan. Melotot kepada saudaranya, Rose buru-buru memutar otak untuk mencari alasan agar ia dapat berkelit. Sayangnya, sang Otak rupanya ikut berkonspirasi dalam membela Malfoy. Rose menghembuskan napasnya. "Oke," gumam Rose berat hati. "Baiklah."

"Sampai ketemu malam ini, kalau begitu?" Scorpius Malfoy tersenyum lebar. Pupus sudah imej sok keren yang sering kali ia tampilkan di hadapan orang banyak.

"_Yeah_, sampai ketemu malam ini."

Scorpius, masih dengan senyuman di wajah, melangkah maju. Pada detik pertama, Rose nyaris merasa sepenuhnya yakin bahwa lelaki itu akan mengacak-acak rambutnya, seperti yang biasanya Scorpius lakukan. Rose membuka mulut, sudah siap untuk mengatakan sesuatu seperti, _Jangan mengacaukan rambutku!_

Namun, alih-alih mengacak-acak rambut Rose seperti apa yang awalnya gadis bermata _hazel_ itu perkirakan, Scorpius Malfoy menunduk, mengecup pipi empuk Rose sekilas, kemudian berjalan menjauh.

-oOo-

Rose membiarkan buku-buku yang sebelumnya ia kumpulkan jatuh dengan suara _buk!_ keras ke atas meja Perpustakaan. Madam Pince memicingkan matanya, mendeklarasikan sesuatu soal ketenangan yang ia harapkan sejak dulu sekali, kemudian menggerutu dengan suara kecil.

"Jadi," kata Albus perlahan, berusaha membuka topik pembicaraan, "bagaimana rasanya dicium oleh seorang Malfoy?"

"Oh, jangan membahas hal itu, Al," gerutu Rose jengkel. "Kau itu orang ke-37 yang sudah menanyaiku soal hal itu hari ini."

"Aku hanya—"

"_Tolong_."

Albus tersenyum, dalam hati berharap bahwa itu senyumannya yang paling manis yang pernah ia tunjukkan kepada Rose. "Sori, Rose," kata Albus, sama sekali tak terdengar bersalah, "hanya saja, aku tak tahan untuk tidak membicarakannya. Seluruh gadis di Hogwarts pasti ingin membunuhmu."

"Trims untuk semangat yang kauberikan," kata Rose ketus. "Itu benar-benar memotivasiku untuk tetap semangat pada hari yang menyenangkan ini."

Albus meringis. "Serius, deh. Katakan kepadaku, itu _bukan_ kali pertama ia menciummu, kan?"

"Serius, juga, ya, Al. Katakan kepadaku, ini bukan urusanmu, benar?"

"Jangan galak begitu, _dong_."

"Oh, maaf. Mungkin kau harus membiasakan dirimu dengan diriku yang ceria versi terbaru ini."

Albus mengabaikan sarkasme tajam yang dilontarkan oleh Rose. Ia menunduk, meraih pena bulunya, dan mulai menulis berdasarkan apa yang ia baca ke atas perkamen. Sementara itu, Rose kini membalik halaman buku yang tengah ia tekuni dengan kecepatan yang mengerikan. Sesekali, Albus dapat mendengar umpatan kasar yang diucapkan oleh Rose di tengah-tengah keheningan Perpustakaan.

"Lagipula, Rose—"

"Brengsek sialan."

"—menurutku Scorpius tidak buruk-buruk amat, kok."

"Katakan kepadaku mengenai hal itu kalau aku sudah peduli. Yang berarti, bukan sekarang; bukan nanti; bukan besok; bukan juga sampai aku mati nanti."

"Lagipula, ia cukup baik denganmu, kan? Kau tahu, Scorpius tidak pernah seserius itu dalam menjalani hubungan bersama seorang gadis, lho."

"Sayangnya, aku dan dia tidak menjalani hubungan apapun."

Albus mendesah, menyerah dengan sikap keras kepala Rose. "Mungkin kau harus belajar untuk memperhitungkan Scorpius."

"_Yeah_, _kayak_ aku akan menyesal saja kalau aku tidak melakukannya."

"Siapa yang tahu soal hal itu, Rose?"

-oOo-

"…dan kupikir ini sudah cukup," kata Rose pada akhirnya. Ia bangkit berdiri, menyentuh otot lehernya yang kaku dan terasa sakit.

"Itu saja?"

"Memangnya, kau mau menyelesaikan _essay_ ini hingga minggu depan?"

"_Well_," kata Scorpius, "kalau bersamamu, sih, aku tak masalah." Scorpius mendongak, memandang wajah Rose lurus-lurus. "Pipimu memerah. Kau kedinginan?"

Rose mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, menyingkirkan nada cemas yang tersirat pada kalimat Scorpius barusan dari telinganya. Ia memandang Scorpius untuk beberapa saat. Dengan tingginya sekarang, ia perlu mendongak untuk dapat melihat wajah Scorpius dengan jelas, mengingat perbedaan tinggi mereka kini sekitar 10cm. Sudut-sudut bibir pria bermata abu-abu itu menekuk ke atas, sementara Rose cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya yang masih memerah, meraih knop pintu kamar Scorpius, dan menekannya ke bawah.

"Kupikir gadis Potter itu berkata kalau kau milikku sepenuhnya malam ini."

Rose meringis mendengar ucapan Scorpius. "Kau tahu kalau ia tidak serius dengan ucapannya," kata Rose, memutar bola matanya. Ia mengibaskan tangannya ke udara hampa di sekitarnya. "Kupikir kau cukup pintar untuk tidak memercayai apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya."

"Gadis itu juga bilang kalau kau pernah menggumamkan namaku saat kau tidur pada tahun keenam."

"Itu—" Rose membuka mulut, kemudian menutupnya kembali. Pipinya terasa semakin panas dalam udara sedingin ini. "Itu hanya bualan semata, kau tahu itu, kan?"

Scorpius menyeringai, seolah-olah berkata _Satu poin untukku, Rose_. "Yeah," katanya kalem. "Oke. Lalu, bagaimana saat kau ketahuan memandangku beberapa kali? Mau membicarakannya?"

"Aku tak memandangmu," kata Rose enggan. "Aku tak pernah memandangmu diam-diam."

"Aku menganggapnya sebagai ultimatum."

"Memang itu yang seharusnya kaulakukan sedari tadi," Rose mendecakkan lidahnya, tak sabar. "Aku harus pergi dulu. Merlin, terberkatilah aku karena tahan berada seruangan denganmu dalam waktu nyaris setengah jam."

"Sementara ada ratusan gadis yang rela membunuh demi menjadi dirimu."

Scorpius menaikkan dagunya, berusaha untuk memperluas jarak pandangnya. Namun, alih-alih melihat pintu kayu ek, lantai marmer halus, dan dinding hijau hasil pekerjaan tongkat sihirnya sendiri, yang ia lihat hanya Rose seorang.

Gadis itu seolah-olah memancarkan cahaya dari dirinya yang berpendar begitu terang kapanpun Scorpius bertemu dengannya. Ia menjadikan dirinya sendiri sebagai pusat dari cahaya tersebut. Dan setiap kali Scorpius berusaha untuk menyingkirkan Rose dari kepala sekaligus hatinya, cahay itu menariknya kembali; kembali kepada sosok Rose yang tampak nyaris tidak mungkin untuk digapai.

"Malfoy?"

"Ah—" Scorpius berusaha keras untuk tak terlihat kebingungan. Ekspresi tolol seperti itu, tentu saja, akan menghilangkan pesonanya dalam beberapa detik. "Apa yang kaubilang tadi?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa," ujar Rose canggung. Ia membuka pintu kamar Scorpius lebar-lebar, melangkah keluar. Sebelum menutup pintu tersebut, ia menoleh ke dalam. "Selamat malam, kurasa."

"Malam, Rose."

**TBC**

Zen's Note :

Sebenernya niat buat ngebikin lebih panjang lagi. Tapi, kayaknya kebanyakan scene dan dialog gajelas disini. Takutnya pada bosen buat ngebaca. _Well_, FF ini sih kayaknya buat nambahin utang Zen yang belum lunas (baca : Aesthetic). Yah, yang jelas, Zen bakal upload begitu ide muncul, yang berarti Zen nggak berani ngasih deadline seenak jidat.

Dan, judul FF ini mungkin bakal diganti sewaktu-waktu. Kalo ada yang mau ngasih ide, silahkan banget, kok!

Trims xx


End file.
